


To Exist with Him

by dkmcb01



Series: One Shots SLIBBS [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, almost-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: inspired by coolbyrne's recent "Touchy".





	To Exist with Him

“Hey there!” Jack said happily as she opened Gibbs’ front door.

He looked up from his coffee and newspaper and smiled.

“What brings you here on Saturday morning? Wait...did I forget something?” Jethro asked as he motioned her to the kitchen.

“No, but I did want to see if you wanted to go to an art fair with me,” she replied as she took the cup of coffee from him.

“Sure,” he replied with his standard shrug.

Gibbs’ quick reply startled her and she just stood there for a moment looking at him.

“Really? I didn’t expect such a quick reply. I had a rather persuasive speech prepared.” she said finally.

Maybe it was the way her hair fell in soft curls stopping just below her shoulders. Maybe it was her bright smile and brighter eyes. Maybe it was how relaxed she looked today in her jeans and t-shirt. Gibbs didn’t know why he said “yes” so quickly. He _ did _ know he wanted to be around her.

“You can still give me the speech if you want to.” he smiled as he pulled two travel mugs out of the cabinet.

“I’ll save it for another time,” she smiled back.

Gibbs poured fresh coffee into the travel mugs and followed Jack into the living room. 

“Let me get some clean clothes on and we can go,” he said.

Jack nodded and sat down on the couch to wait for him. When she dropped by she liked to sit right in the middle of the couch in front of the fireplace. Even when it was too hot to light it - it felt comforting and homey. Jack shook her head - she’s not sure when she began to think of fireplaces as homey - she didn’t have one in San Diego. Maybe it had something to do with the gentleman changing his clothes upstairs.

Gibbs had come downstairs and stood behind Jack. Smirking he noticed she was lost in thought and didn’t realize he was right behind her. He’s not exactly sure when he gathered her hair in his hands when he began to run his fingers lightly through it. 

Jack didn’t jump when Gibbs started running his fingers through her hair so gently she held her breath. She leaned her head back, resting in his hands. She looked up and smiled.

“You ready?” he asked.

“I have been ready for a long time,” she replied.

Maybe it was the smile on her lips, her soft hair in his hands - he hadn’t planned on this being their first kiss but he didn’t stop himself from leaning over her - his hands moving to either side of her steadying himself - as he, then, placed a gentle exploratory kiss on the softest lips he had ever known.

Jack was still holding her breath, as he moved down closer to her - his eyes leaving hers only to stare at her lips. She opened them slightly, inviting his kiss. Their first kiss. Not awkward even at the awkward angle. Not frantic or passionate but perfect - perfect for them. 

He released his lips from hers, their smiles spoke volumes. 

“Still want to go to the art show?”

Jack thought for a moment. 

“Yes,” she replied.

Jack had said “yes” because she wanted to hold his hand in public. She wanted them to be real. She wanted to be held, to slip her hands into his back pockets, to walk arm and arm, to stop for a sweet kiss, to stop for a passionate kiss, to talk about art, even if they didn’t know what they were looking at, she wanted to exist with him.

Gibbs held out his hand to her - yes, of course, he knew she could get up from the couch herself - but this was now an official date rather than an outing between “just friends”.

Jack, in turn, took his hand and embarrassed herself by giggling like a schoolgirl. She rolled her eyes at herself as she came to stand in front of him.

“I would really like to kiss you,” he said still holding her hand and pulling her close.

“That’s good because I would really like to kiss you back,” she replied.

And then his hands were in her hair and on her back, his lips found hers easily. She wrapped her arms around him - hands landing on his shoulder blades. She sighed into the kiss and let him explore. His lips were soft, softer than she had imagined. Her leg was between his, her hands on his chest as she pushed him back until he hit the door frame. It was her turn to explore, her hands on either side of his face, her kiss deepened and became more frantic. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her in tight.

They parted only when they couldn’t hold their breath anymore - still close - still clinging to each other - both aroused - both mentally arguing with themselves - to leave the house or to stay. 

Gibbs spoke first, while still holding on to her,

“I really want to take you on a date - to this art fair and then to get something to eat. I’ll compromise if you want to stay here and see where  _ this _ leads.”

Lifting her head from his strong shoulder where she had been catching her breath,

“I have a feeling we will be getting back to  _ this _ soon enough,” Jack replied.

With that, Gibbs turned and grabbed their coffee cups from the dining room table. Handing one to her, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck just below the ear. She leaned into him, sighing at his lips on her neck.

“Come on. Before I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> One shot - might become part of a larger collection of One Shots.


End file.
